


Not Hiding Well Enough

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Can you write an imagine where Owen and reader are doing the sex (nothing graphic, please) and then someone, i don't care who, catches them and has some sort of bad reaction to them? Btw, your imagines are great!
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Not Hiding Well Enough

As frequently and without care as you and Owen moved your bedroom life outside the bedroom, as frequently as you forgot to lock doors regardless of where you were, it was really a surprise that something like this hadn’t happened before. Close calls absolutely, you both had apparently had fantastic luck like that and avoided being caught before. But you were getting way too far ahead of yourself.

You major mistake was getting involved with Owen Grady in the first place. The man was trouble from the start and you knew it but you couldn’t be bothered to care. You saw exactly what you wanted to see, a gorgeous man that found you attractive and was more than happy to show you a good time. You conveniently ignored how much trouble he was sure to get you in. As far as you concerned the trouble didn’t matter. Owen was good to you, he didn’t screw around with anyone else, and he didn’t go around bragging about sleeping with you. He didn’t brag about you being his girlfriend either but that was more because of a certain person who would be none too happy if they found out how far your relationship actually went. You were more than happy to keep that stuff quiet, try and act like friends in public and not be all over each other.

Not being all over each other was the bigger issue. Owen was affectionate, he liked having his hands on you, his lips on you, loved to have his body on you. You were no better, having to behave yourself in public was certainly a struggle. You loved having someone to be affectionate with and you hated that you couldn’t hold his hand in public or let him wrap his arm around you. Half the time you had to be careful when you were alone because more than once you’d settled in for a nice night together and ended up with an interruption. At least on your end you were reaching a point that you were ready to just say the hell with anyone else’s opinion and just make it public knowledge. You were a grown woman, you should be able to see whoever the hell you wanted.

Owen was about as fed up as you were. It sucked the enjoyment out of having a girlfriend when you couldn’t do anything with her. He hated sneaking around with you like you were having some sordid affair, like he was just using you for sex. He hated not being able to tell other guys off for coming on to you, like just because you weren’t hanging off someone’s arm meant that you were open game whether you told them to fuck off or not. He hated not being able to take you out to dinner and the way everyone kept trying to set you up with whoever they thought would be so great for you. He could be great for you if he could ever fucking take you out! It wasn’t anyone else’s damn business if you were together or not. The only people it affected were the two of you, not anyone or anything else and he was getting sick of acting like your dirty little secret.

Trying to meet up always started innocently enough, free time that had you both telling whoever you’d been around that you were going to do something, each of you having something different to do of course. The second you were alone together all of that ended up going out the window. Rare time alone had you both trying to take advantage and get in as much affection as you could, any way at all to assure each other that you still wanted the other, that all the trouble you had to go through just to spend time together was worth it, that you weren’t ready to give up yet. In whatever tucked away place the two of you ended up in that time you didn’t have to worry about being seen. That alone didn’t help that it started with your arms around each other before lips got involved and once lips got involved it was only a matter of time before your hands were all over each other and clothes were being removed to whatever degree the location afforded.

Communication had quickly become a necessity in the relationship, without it one or both of you easily could have fallen under the belief that they only thing between the two of you was just the sex. Anyone else would have thought it, that the two of you snuck off together, found some quiet corner so Owen could have his way with you. You’d probably be the first to admit that your love life wasn’t exactly the image of romance but to you it was worth it, it was better than not being with him at all and agonizing over it all the time. God knows Owen did what he could to make you feel loved even when you were lucky to have half an hour to yourselves. You missed when the two of you weren’t being watched so carefully, when you could spend the whole night together without worrying about a sudden appearance and one of you having to hide.

This week had been a treat for both of you. The one person that would've been a problem was going to be gone the entire week and everyone else had no problem buying that you’d be spending time with Owen to get help on a special project you were working on. It was a believable lie, you always went to Owen if you needed help with something so no one was going to question it now. No one really checked up on either of you so it had been a week of being together any moment you weren’t working. Dinner together, falling asleep together, waking up together and eating breakfast before reluctantly separating to go to work. You were particularly fond of enjoying some nice meals together and curling up in bed together. It was a marked improvement from screwing around in dark corners. It solidified for both of you that you weren’t going to be able to keep up with how things had been.

You were feeling spoiled by all of it and your back was especially grateful to be being pressed against a mattress instead of a wall or hunched/bent over something. Owen on the other hand, wasn’t exactly particular on how he had you. You felt amazing and the way you lit up when he touched you was more than enough to satisfy him. Still being able to see every single inch of you like this made him not want to ever have to go back to hiding away somewhere. Keeping the relationship a secret however, wouldn’t be much of an issue for long. The week had made you far more lax than you usually were, especially about locking the damn doors.

Your biggest problem, outside of being generally careless, was assuming that when someone said they were going to be gone for a week they actually meant a week. Not that it had been maybe five days but maybe if you were lucky the trip would take a bit longer. Even worse was being at your place and not Owen’s. Owen’s would’ve at least given you some warning, a chance of any sort to go somewhere else or put on clothes or maybe not be underneath your ‘secret’ boyfriend. That last one would’ve been especially useful. Hearing the door might’ve been some help too.

“Grady you have five seconds to get the hell off my sister before I skin you,” If that voice wasn’t enough to completely kill any and all enjoyment the two of you were getting you weren’t sure what would. It was more than enough to surprise you both in to somewhat scrambling away from each other as much as the bed allowed. Really it meant that Owen was next to you instead of on top of you and that you’d pulled the sheet up to your chest.

You definitely hadn’t heard him come in, neither in to the house or to your room. He wasn’t even supposed to be back for another couple of days let alone standing here in your bedroom glowering at both of you. It wasn’t the first time that your brother had caught you with Owen, which had in turn been most of why your sex life had turned in to creeping around in dark corners instead of being able to enjoy each other in a bed. This time though, you weren’t embarrassed at being caught by your brother you were just pissed off. What gave him the right to just show up here, come in to your room and act like you and Owen were the ones in the wrong? You weren’t some teenager sneaking around with someone you shouldn’t be, you were grown ass woman in the privacy of your own home and you were done with this shit.

Owen was torn as to how he should react. The last time this had been an issue it turned in to one hell of a screaming match followed by getting in to a fist fight with your brother. He didn’t take very well to being told what to do in his own home, let alone having your brother acting like you couldn’t make your own decision as to who you wanted to be involved with. He also didn’t take well to someone trying to sucker punch him either, though he’d been half sure the fight would have made you tell him to go to hell. This was different though, last time things hadn’t been quite so in progress and it had been his place not yours. As much as he wanted to get pissed off this time it wasn’t necessarily his place and it was a bit trickier to fight someone when you weren’t wearing any clothes. He just hoped that you’d finally stand up against your brother instead of letting him dictate what you did and who you were with.

“Get the fuck out of my house!” There’s the girl he fell in love with, but whether you’d be able to keep your nerve would be another story altogether. Owen might have been impressed with your exclamation, and knowing him probably turned on by it, but your brother certainly wasn’t. It didn’t take long for his initial surprise to fade in to irritation which in turn only served to increase yours.

“Excuse me?!” Yeah, he was definitely pissing you off worse. “I come back and find out you’re off whoring around with this ass hole again after you lied to my face and said there was nothing going on. Everyone around here knows he’s been screwing around with whoever!” Whoring around?! You were past the point of caring what your brother saw, let him see all the little marks Owen had given you, let him get uncomfortable as you threw off the sheet and stomped across the room to put on your robe.

“You fucking heard me, get the hell out of my house!” You snapped again, shooting Owen a look to warn him that he’d better stay the hell out of it this time. “You don’t get to decide who I spend my time with, I shouldn’t have to sneak around to spend time with my boyfriend because you can’t go five minutes without having to give your opinion. How do you expect him to be able to take me out when any time he ever tried you’d show up and ruin everything?! And for your information, the only person that he’s been sneaking around with is me!” Whether from shock on his end or fear at how mad he had you, it was easy enough to get your brother to back out of the room.

Owen would have guessed that it was fear at the sudden ferocity bursting out of you because it was scaring him a little bit too. He’d watched you freak out before because your brother was standing there and you weren’t wearing anything on top but your bra. You’d just thrown back the sheet and strode across the room like being naked was nothing at all. It was a shame you had to get your brother out of the way because hell if seeing you like this didn’t do things to him. Despite the visual warning you’d given him about staying out of it Owen still got out of bed to at least put some pants on. He was more than willing to let you handle your brother on your own but he wasn’t going to just sit in here and put up with your brother talking about you like you’d let him turn you in to his personal whore or something. No one got to talk about his girl like that, no one.

“No, I’m sick of this! I shouldn’t have to make up reasons to see Owen! I’m a grown woman and I have to lie to everyone so I can try to spend five minutes alone with my boyfriend because my brother is such an ass hole that he can’t respect my life and my god damn decisions. I shouldn’t have to feel spoiled by having part of a week where I could just sit and have a meal with him and spend time together. You don’t even care how fucked up this is do you? You don’t care that I have to spend my relationship worrying that one day he’s going to wake up and decide that it’s not worth being in a relationship with someone he’s lucky to be able to spend time with for half an hour a week because he’s got to worry about her brother showing up and starting something!”

“Maybe you should be more concerned that you even have to worry about him deciding you aren’t good enough.”

“Are you fucking joking?! That’s what you got out of that?! You’re intentionally sabotaging my relationship because you think that if you stay on our asses long enough we’ll just give up! You think that one of us will get sick of having to jump through hoops and say the hell with it. But here’s what’s going to happen instead, because you’re right, we are both sick of playing games. We’re together whether you like it or not, either get over it or stay the hell away from me. You always want to say that Owen’s a shitty boyfriend but what kind of brother does it make you when you’re more concerned with who you would want me to be with than you are with my happiness? You aren’t welcome here anymore, if you want to see me you can call and I’ll see if I’ve got the time for it but this shit where you show up whenever you feel like and just let yourself in, that’s done. Say what you want about Owen but at least he’s never stopped trying to make this work, at least he still finds ways to show that he cares about me even when we can only come up with a few minutes to spend together,” You continued, opening the door. “So I want you to take a good long while to think about all of this, in the meantime goodbye.”

You felt both relieve and a little guilty when you slammed the door in his face. He was still your brother even if he was an ass, but you had to draw the line somewhere and having him show up like he did, when he did. You should have drawn the line sooner but you supposed that it was still better late than never.

“You gonna be okay?” Owen knew that you and your brother had always been pretty close, that was the only reason you’d taken so long to finally say something about all of his bullshit. As much as he appreciated that you finally stood up to your brother and told him how sick of all this you were, he was still your brother and threatening to cut him out of your life if he didn’t back off definitely had to be hard on you.

“Thought I told you to stay there,” You muttered, not turning to look at him. Of course he wouldn’t just wait in the room like you asked him to. You weren’t sure what made you think that he would have, during your little yelling match or after.

“Brother or not, I don’t like people talking to you like that, and I hate knowing someone is upsetting my girl.”

“I’m not”

“Don’t start trying to tell me you aren’t upset,” Owen interrupted, wrapping his arms around you from behind. “You can’t hide that shit from me, I know you too well and you know it. You have every reason to be upset.”

“I don’t want to be upset! I want to be enjoying our time together but he had to show up and ruin everything.”

"You don't have to let him ruin anything. I’m not planning on going anywhere, we planned out spending the week together and that’s what we’re going to do. I’m not letting your brother ruin anything but if you want to fine. Say the word and I’ll just go back to my place.” Owen figured that would be enough to snap you out of it at least a little bit. Hopefully enough to get you in the mood to at least sit around and watch another movie. Definitely preferable that you didn’t ask him to leave.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Of course you didn’t want him to leave, if you had things your way you would have still been in bed with him instead of being agitated at your brother and way more frustrated than you wanted to be when Owen was around. By the feel of it, he wasn’t any more satisfied than you were. The jeans you could feel against your bare legs couldn’t be feeling very comfortable for him. Stupid boyfriend and his need to make sure no on messed with you.

“Okay, so if you can give me a bit we can sit and watch a movie. Or we can go out, whatever you want.” Or if you leaned back against him like that one more time you’d be losing that robe and the couch would get a different use than intended.

“I don’t feel like watching a movie, I was hoping we could just back to bed and go from there. But if you really feel like a movie…” Like hell he actually felt like a movie, he felt exactly like you apparently did but he hadn’t been sure and he wasn’t going to say that the thought of having to get himself off was less than thrilling. That wasn’t any more thrilling than the thought of having to get himself off then sit there and watch a movie like he didn’t want to just take you back to bed. “But I’m really hoping you’re just suggesting a movie in case I wasn’t up for picking up where we were interrupted.”

“You’re a perceptive woman.”

“Or I can feel the hard on, but if you want to call that perceptive.”

“How pissed do you think he’d be if he knew how much him pissing you off made me want you more?” Owen laughed, kissing your neck as he undid the belt on your robe.

“I don’t know, I don’t care, but you’re welcome to show me personally.”

Owen most certainly did show you, for the remainder of the weekend. Almost surprisingly you didn’t hear from your brother the rest of the weekend either. You’d been half expecting him to regroup himself and come back but he seemed to have taken you seriously. Just as well that you at least got to have a nice ending to your week with Owen even if there was the unwelcome interruption. You knew you couldn’t avoid him forever, eventually the two of you were going to have to talk things out and hopefully your brother came enough to his senses that he understood the fact that you weren’t going to let him bully you in to not being with Owen. You weren’t stupid enough to hope that he was ever going to be okay with the two of you. That much was evident on his face as you kissed Owen goodbye before you intended to try and talk to your brother. Approval was definitely not on the table.

“Can you behave or should I just give up on this altogether and just go to work? Because if the dirty looks you shot us because I was kissing my boyfriend goodbye are anything to go on, I’m just going to be wasting my time.”

“If you think I’m going to stand here and give the two of you my blessing then damn right you’re wasting your time. You just show up with him when you know I can’t stand him after I had to watch him riding my fucking sister.”

“You didn’t have to watch anything! Just like you didn’t have to let yourself in to my house, ignore the noise I’m sure you heard well before you decided that you were going to feel free to come in to my bedroom. Those were your choices not mine, you didn’t have to see anything and you wouldn’t have if you hadn’t invaded my privacy like you had the right to. People who respect other people’s personal space call before they show up at another person’s house, especially when they know someone wasn’t expecting them. You knew Owen was there before you ever walked in because I’m sure you saw his bike in the drive. But you just had to come in and try to start something. You expect Owen to expect you but you can’t ever show him any respect in return, just like you can’t respect me. You don’t respect my choices and you sure as hell don’t respect my privacy or my personal space. I don’t need you to give us your blessing but I thought that as my brother you would at least care enough about me to put aside how you feel about Owen long enough to realize that I love him and that he takes damn good care of me.”

“How am I supposed to respect you when you won’t be straight with me? How am I supposed to respect him if he’s okay with keeping you around like some dirty little secret? You’re both fine sneaking around until you get caught then you have to flip it around and make it my fault. You’re both fucking adults, act like it. If you’re so sure of what you want then you shouldn’t have been sneaking around because you sure as hell weren’t doing a good job of it when I keep hearing how he’s sneaking around with some girl. You think that made me feel good hearing that? Knowing that you had feeling for him and he goes around flirting with you while he was fucking someone else? What the hell was I supposed to think was going on? I hear all this shit about him then catch the two of you together, my first thought wasn’t that you were who he was sneaking around with, my first thought was that he was playing fucking games with my little sister and I was going to beat his ass.”

“Owen never wanted to keep it a secret I did. After you showed up at his place and tried to start a fight with him I didn’t want all the fighting so I said if we were going to stay together it would be better if we kept it quiet. He only agreed because it was what I said I wanted but he fucking hated it. He hated that we barely got to see each other but I didn’t want to have the two of you always fighting about me and end up having to choose between my brother and my boyfriend.”

“Do you even realize how idiotic you sound right now?” Alright, so maybe Grady wasn’t the larger problem here, didn’t mean he was suddenly fond of the jack ass but it at least cleared up whose idea it had been to continue sneaking around. “I get pissed about the two of you sneaking around so you think the best thing to do is sneak around more?!”

“You tried to sucker punch him in his own house! What the hell else was I supposed to think?!”

“That your brother doesn’t like it when he finds out that some jack ass with a reputation has been screwing around with his sister. You were trying to sneak around about it then and instead of being straight with me you make it worse! I’m supposed to protect you when it looks like someone is using you!”

“He was never using me!”

“And I had no way of knowing that, I gave you a chance to come clean with me and you lied about what was going on. You had ever chance to tell me that the two of you weren’t just hooking up but all you did was make it worse. All you had to say to me was that the two of you were together, that he was taking you out and treating you right instead of acting like I caught you about to hook up with him then turn around and keep doing it. I’m not the reason you had to keep it a secret Y/N, you’re just using me as an excuse. You used me as an excuse to get Grady to agree to your stupid idea when he didn’t want to and you’re using me as an excuse now trying to twist it like your problem is that I’m an ass hole. Go ask your boyfriend how he’d feel if he thought some playboy was trying to play games with his sister, I’ll bet you he’d react a hell of a lot worse than I have. All you ever needed to do was take responsibility instead of letting me think that someone was using you.”

If his plan was to make you feel like the ass, he’d done so spectacularly well. It was worse because you knew he was right. It had taken you time to get uncomfortable trying to have your secret relationship with Owen, but Owen had never really been on board with it in the first place. He’d agreed because it was either that or risk not having you at all. You’d known that and used it to get him to go along. You’d never even considered that maybe sitting and talking it through with your brother could have been a solution, you saw it as him immediately not liking Owen and that he was never going to. You never factored in that Owen’s reputation would have an impact on how your brother saw him, how his first impression of your relationship was especially when the first he heard of it was finding the two of you together. You still remembered the argument then, your brother insisting he’d shown up to have a talk with Owen about coming on to his sister while he was hearing that he had something going on with someone else. You had been that someone else, not ready to really go public right then. But he hadn’t known that, he was trying to protect you from getting hurt and you just saw it as your overbearing brother that was going to stand in the way of you being with Owen.

If you took a little more time to think before you acted, you might have realized all of that without being told and saved yourself and Owen a lot of stress. You reminded yourself that it would have saved your brother a lot of worrying about you as well. You knew he was right about Owen, if anyone would fly off the handle if they thought someone was playing games with their family it was Owen. The more you thought about it you realized you couldn’t really blame your brother for reacting like he did.

“Look, I’m sorry for interrupting your little date week, or whatever the fuck that was but it really wouldn’t have killed you to just come out and tell me that you were dating him and not just screwing around. Wouldn’t have killed Grady to man the fuck up and do it either.” Of course he couldn’t apologize without throwing a jab in at Owen, or just apologize without the jab at you as well.

“Okay I get it! I’m sorry I kept sneaking around instead of just telling you I had a damn boyfriend. But you can’t say you don’t have a tendency of overreacting whenever I start dating someone.”

“I’m your brother, it’s what I’m supposed to do.” He shot back. “He hurts you and he’s a god damn dead man.” He added before walking off. Stupid prick always had to have the last word, had to be the one that decided a conversation was over. At least now you hopefully didn’t have to worry about him showing up at inconvenient times and nearly ruining the mood because he had to be annoying. It would be nicer if that’s how it worked out, being able to have actual date nights and not have to worry about anyone but each other. Really you’d be just fine with never having to be in the situation again where you and Owen were stark naked with your brother standing in the doorway mad as hell. That you’d definitely be more than happy with. Owen would have been just as happy to never have to deal with your brother again but not everyone gets their wish.

“What the hell do you want now?” He really didn’t want to deal with your brother right now. He wanted to get through the day without having to deal with any more of this.

“Drop the attitude Grady. I just got done having a little chat with my sister. Turns out all this sneaking around bullshit was her idea. Which makes her an idiot and makes you way too damn willing to go along with whatever stupid shit she comes up with. Problem is, you doing what she says means that you basically just made it look like you were playing games with my sister while you were screwing around with some other girl. I would have expected more out of you. You’ve got your own baby sister and I know damn well you’d kill anyone that tried to play games with her but you didn’t say a damn thing to make me think otherwise.”

“That’s what she fucking wanted. Wasn’t my place to turn around and go behind her back any more than it was to get in to it with you the other day. She’s a grown woman, she can do whatever she thinks is best. You show up like that again and I don’t care what she’s got to say about it, just to be clear.”

“And just to be clear, you ever hurt my sister and I will fucking kill you, no matter what she’s got to say about it. Next time she says that it’s better to not tell me something, it probably isn’t.”

“Glad we’re clear. Now if you’re done I’ve got a job to do and you interrupting me when I’m in the middle of something is getting pretty old.”

“Watch your god damn mouth when you’re talking about my sister you son of a bitch!” He called after Owen, swearing as he stomped off. World of options for you and you just had to get together with that pain in the ass. He should’ve taken the opportunity and moved away when he had the chance instead of sticking around and putting up with the shit you put him through. He’d need a few gallons of bleach to wash everything out of his brain by the time he finally remembered to loudly announce his presence whenever he was entering a room you might be in.


End file.
